Dynamo
Dynamo (in Japanese: ダイナモ, Dainamo) is one of the antagonists from the Mega Man X series. History Dynamo is a mercenary reploid, who holds no allegiances, but works for anyone who pays him. He is hired by Sigma to sabotage the controls of the Eurasia Space Colony, changing its orbit into a collision route with Earth which would wipe out all of humanity allowing the mavericks to take over. Meanwhile, Sigma is purposefully destroyed by X and Zero, which spreads his Sigma Virus in the entire planet. The Maverick Hunters then starts running against the clock to stop the colony, collecting parts for the Enigma cannon. Dynamo interrupts them, and being a fine sportsman sends a message for X and Zero challenging them for a battle. His mission now was to disturb the Maverick Hunters. He holds back and just play with X and Zero to test their abilities, but he is obviously defeated. As the Enigma plan fails, they start a new plan to enhance a space shuttle to stop the colony, and Dynamo once again challenges them, this time fighting with all his power. He is once again defeated, fleeing before X and Zero could bring him to justice. Whilst X and Zero would destroy the Eurasia space station before it crashed, Dynamo's plan would succeed as the debris from the station would crash into earth, causing mass destruction and death, resulting in forcing humans to live underground in fear. The area of the crash would later be investigated by Gate. Dynamo would be once again seen during the Nightmare Incident, this time working by himself. He was collecting Nightmare Souls to increase his own power, but he is stopped by X, yet once again the mercenary escapes judgement. He is never seen or heard from again right after this. Personality Dynamo is a playful, but wicked mercenary. He is very careful and never risks his life too much, preferring to play easy. He is shown to be arrogant, but never rude like most of X and Zero's foes are. He would talk to them like a friend would, and play his battles out like they were for sport. Despite this, Dynamo has no remorse or second thoughts for attempting to wipe out all of humanity, indeed if X fails to destroy the Eurasia colony in time, the game shows a game over sequence in which all of humanity is killed due to Dynamo's actions. Despite his ruthless actions, Dynamo always keeps a smile and acts in a polite manner. Although a Maverick, he is always in control of his actions, so it seems doubtful that Sigma infected him with the virus. Rather it seems Dynamo is simply a criminal willfully committing crimes for the sheer thrill. His running away seems to indicate cowardice, but it also signifies intelligence. Other foes that X and Zero have faced have died, being unwilling to run away even when things looked slim for their victory. Dynamo was smart enough to live to fight another day, or so it would seem. Gallery Mega Man X5 OST, T12 Dynamo (Enigma Laser Area Shuttle Docking Bay) Trivia *Dynamo is the only enemy who never showed signs of going maverick. Unlike typical Mavericks who fight until they are destroyed, Dynamo, in both Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6, retreats instead. *His appearance was based off a cavalry officer. *Dynamo's Tsubame Gaeshi (Swallow Return) is also the name of the famous sword technique created by Kojirou Sasaki. *Along with the mad human scientist Dr. Wily himself, Dynamo is one of the few villains in the Mega Man X series to seemingly completely evade karma for his crimes. ** Though in Archie's Worlds Unite storyline, he is destroyed by Ryu and Ken. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creation Category:Honorable Category:Terrorists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes